Hey Guys! It's Percabeth!
by TheEpiclyAmazingDaughterofZeus
Summary: Disclaimer: If I was Rick Riordan, I would not be wasting my time on FanFiction! This is the cliche Meet Percabeth. This is my first FanFic. Please no haters! I will not be writing of those classic "sluts" or "jocks" they are way too jerky! Like beef jerky! I mean they are insanely annoying!
1. Stella and Lindie

Stella Eister's POV

I was walking toward Goode High. It was another day. I was already nervous. I couldn't believe the most Popular boy of the school was my friend. That guy was Percy Jackson. Not to mention that I had a teensy weensy crush on him. Everyone did! At least I am not like my BFF Lindie Stadtlander who was downright obsessed with Percy. I had a boyfriend, however and his name is Carl Gilman. He had bright blue eyes. Dark hair, and amazing abs. Percy on the other hand had perfect abs. But I prefered Carl. Carl and Percy were like brothers! They constantly went to each others houses for sleepovers.

My BFF Lindie was Carl's adopted sister. She came in to the family at age 11 and refused to change her name. It worked out eventually. Lindie was weirded out that I was dating her brother. But she dealt with it knowing that if Carl and I got married Lindie and I would be related.

As soon as I arrived at school I was facing a red-faced Carl. Did I mention prom was in a month? I looked at him, "Carl what on earth is wrong?" Carl smiled and blushed even more (if that was even possible, let's say it is!) "Well Stells, prom is in a month... So would you be my date?" I sighed. "Carl we have been dating for a year and a half. And you are still asking me with a tomato face!?" Carl mumbled something unintelligible. "Sorry Carl, what was that?" Carl looked up and said, "It doesn't help me knowing that you are so beautiful everyday I see you I am speechless." Now it was my turn to blush. I grabbed his face and pulled him into a kiss. Lindie came rolling her eyes, "Enough lovebirds cut the PDA!" I smiled and grabbed Carl's hand.

Carl went over to Lindie and said, "I was talking to Percy. He has flowers in his locker. They say, To my one and only Wise Girl. I asked him to describe her and he said, blonde hair that curls like a princess, beautiful and intimidating gray eyes. She is a runaway. But she is athletic, smart, loves architecture has dyslexia and ADHD. She is also beautiful and amazing." Lindie smiled.

I am sure she thought she fit the description, but truth be told, she has light blue and gray eyes. She isn't intimidating at all! Also her hair was frizzy. Not really like a Princess. She also isn't a runaway. Her parents died. She wasn't the most athletic or can be considered as smart, and since when did she have dyslexia? Lindie had ADHD, that was all. But I decided to let her live the dream. I guess that was mean but... I don't know what else I could do. She wouldn't listen to me either way!

After a while Percy came in. By this time we were all seated in English. Percy's stepfather started the lesson. He said, "Today we have a new student. Her name is-" Here he was cut off by Percy screaming, "Her name is Annabeth Chase!" sighed, "Yes Percy that is correct. Now please take your seat. As soon as he did the door was opened. In stepped a stunning girl. She had long blonde hair that looked exactly like a Princess's. Her eyes were startling gray and sharp with intelligence, but soft at the same time. She had an amazing athletic build just like a model. Percy leaped up from his seat and screamed, "Wise Girl!"

Wise Girl, Wise Girl... Where have I heard that? Oh right that is nickname of the girl Percy has flowers for! She does fit into the description... Oh crap! My BFF will never get over it! As I looked over to her I was scared of what I might see. On my BFF's normally smiling face was a look of pure loathing. I hope she wouldn't do anything she will regret in the future!

Lindie POV

How could she! I was prepared for the best day of life when Percy would finally ask me out. Then she just came in and took Percy! I need to find out more about this Annabeth girl! I turned my attention back to. I was trying to stop my burning eyes from leaking out tears. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Stella look at me with concern. I also saw Carl looking at me with an apologetic smile. How could he smirk! He already had a beautiful girlfriend! I looked at , he looked at me sadly. Even he knew I liked Percy. Wait no, I loved Percy! Why did he not tell me that Percy already has a girlfriend! Wait. Percy has always told us he had a girlfriend. I thought it was just an excuse to stay away from the sluts! I wiped my tears away with the back of my sleeve and stormed out of the classroom. No one followed me though.

I rushed to the Girl's Bathroom and locked myself in a stall. With that I started crying. It wasn't silent tears. It was full out crying and bawling and screaming. In a few minutes a girl knocked on my door. I didn't open it. I just went on crying until my whole body went limp. Then I just sat on the toilet staring into the door. Then right then and there I made a resolution. I will keep Percy and Annabeth apart.

Soon enough the Lunch Bell rang. I grabbed my bag and rushed into the Cafeteria into the view of Percy and Annabeth displaying PDA that even Carl and Stella would be surprised to see. I ran up to the couple and tapped Percy on the shoulder, "Hey Perce, why are you making out with her when your soul mate is here!" I stopped shocked at my words. Percy looked at me with wonder and said, "Uh sorry, wha?" I yelled at him, "I SAID, WHY ARE YOU DATING HER AND NOT ME!" Annabeth was looking at me with a you're dead glare in her eyes. Percy reached over to Annabeth and replied, "Because Lindie, Annabeth here is the love of my life. she was there for me when no one else was. She was there for me when you weren't Lindie. She is the other half of me." After that speech he looked at Annabeth. Annabeth was crying too. Percy started comforting her saying things like, "Really Annabeth? You don't cry when we are fighting, but you cry over this? Really?" I ran away tears flowing onto my clothes.

I never fully recovered from the heartbreak. It broke my heart even more when I received the invite to Percy's wedding. I guess Perindie would never happen...


	2. Edward Risher

Edward Risher POV

As soon as I saw her I fell to my knees. I tried not to notice her. She was just a normal slut right? Then I got to know her. So here is how I met the one and only Annabeth Chase now Annabeth Jackson.

_Flashback: First Day of Camp Half-Blood_

The moment I stepped into the camp I realized something was wrong. There were kids fighting. One kid looked like he was about to kill the other one. I rushed in and yelled, "STOP!" The two people turned to look at me like I was crazy. I told the kid was getting killed, "Why are you looking at me like that?! I just saved your life!" The kid who looked liked he was dying took off his helmet and laughed, "Oh wow! You must be new here. This is Camp Half-Blood. We train here, like this everyday. No one dies, it is a part of our life!" I stared at him with an incredulous expression he laughed, then he extended his hand, "Hey my name is Dave Pigeon. This person here is my friend Annabeth Chase." I looked at her, she was drop-dead gorgeous. I got lost in those big gray eyes. Then she pointed to something over my head. I looked up. All I saw was some fire. Wait fire! Oh god. I meant Gods! It extinguished and everyone around bowed down, "All hail Edward Risher, Son of Hephaestus the Blacksmith God." I said, "You may now rise." Everyone looked at me like I was insane. Even Annabeth. She took one look at me and burst into laughter, "Wow! You silly boy. That happens to everyone. Don't expect it to last. Just bow down when you see the Gods. Then you won't die a painful death." I nodded still struck by her beauty.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Time Skip~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next day I saw her. She was using her bow and arrow. Everytime she shot, she either hit Bull's Eye or she hit near it. I was awe struck every time. It was like she hit the Bull's Eye of my heart. Since I was a son of the Blacksmith God, I spent most of my time with Leo. He showed me how to build things. He also took a liking to me so he showed me Bunker 9.

When I suggested Annabeth come in here so I could show her how awesome I was Leo started snickering, "Sorry bro. She already has a boyfriend. In fact her boyfriend is my best friend. He is, Perseus Jackson, Son of Poseidon, Two time hero of Olympus, Survivor of Tartarus, Defeater of Gaea, Defeater of Kronos and- Yeah, you get the point." I snorted, "Whatever man. I bet he is a no good cheater of a person." Leo got a mischievous glint in his eyes, "You wish man, you wish." Then he turned around and left.

I was confused for a while. Then I turned around. Annabeth was there. I swear she would have been a goddess! Maybe she would be my goddess... I just needed to get Percy out of the picture. "Yo Edward! Ya you Edward!" I turned and saw Annabeth waving her hand. "Huh?" She sighed, "You are even worst than Percy you know that!" Oh. Percy again. "Uh, how long have you know each other? And how-" "I have known him since I was twelve, dated him since I was 16, and no I will not break up with him anytime soon." I then blurted out, "He is a no-good player right?" Oh no.

As soon as I said that Annabeth's eyes became a storm. "What. Did. You. Just. Say!?" I suddenly felt a surge of bravery. "I said, He is a no good cheater." I probably was being an idiot. I had barely said those fateful words when Annabeth grabbed my hand. A flutter of hope filled my chest which was soon extinguished by Annabeth flipping me over her shoulder. I landed on the ground with a hard thump before I felt all the air from my lungs being sucked out. I was kicked in the "place" a few times. I think that I will not be able to have babies anymore. I also got a black eye, a broken nose etc. etc.

After this encounter I learned one important lesson. Never hit on Annabeth. I got up from the ground raced to Bunker 9. The last thing I saw was Leo standing over me with a look of concern on his face.

-Ignore me. I'm a line break.-

When I woke up I was lying on a cot in the infirmary. Annabeth was standing over me. "You. Listen hear. Never try to break Percy and I up. You will be sorry. Next time you try to flirt with me I will make your life like you are in Tartarus." I gulped terrified. Luckily for me Leo walked in and Annabeth gave him a once over smirked and stormed out. Leo came next to me and mumbled four words that made me sound like I was a terrible person, "I told you so." I grunted, "Whatever." After this I got up and walked into the sight of Percy holding a ring and a gasping Annabeth jumping on his back.

So here I am a few months later at "Percabeth's" Wedding. I can't say that I am not disappointed. But still I am happy that I got the ability to walk without crumbling in pain. I stood when Annabeth walked into the Mess Hall. I managed to sit down and watch as the couple exchange their vows. I clapped along with everyone when they kissed. I laughed when they shoved cake in their faces. I watched with amusement as Piper Mclean caught the bouquet. I noticed how coincidental it was as Jason Grace rushed with a wedding ring. But all I really saw was Annabeth. I watched as Percy dragged her into the limo. I went back to Bunker 9 wondering when my happy ending would happen.


	3. Carie Starna

Carie Starna POV

Have you ever met that guy you thought was a jock? Then he turned out super nice? Well if you have you understand me. Well my best friend Percy Jackson is that so called "jock", now I hope he will be my boyfriend.

-Line Break. Do Not JUDGE!-

One day I rushed in to Goode High School. There was a crowd surrounding my soon to be boyfriend ( at least I hope! ), I rushed up to him grabbed him by the hand and made him sprint to his locker. "Whew, thanks again Carie. I don't know how I would survive school without you!" My heart fluttered as I thought, "He is the one he must be! I have been dropping hints for two years! He returns them too! Why will he not just get the guts to ask me out! **(Because he has a girlfriend dummy!) **

We walked into the hallway and parted ways. I rushed to Music, which was my elective. I tossed my long blonde hair over my shoulder and promptly ran into a guy. He looked at me and said, "Hey babe, me and you-" "First off it is you and I, second NO!" With that I ran into the band room. "Miss. Starna, 30 seconds late." I bowed my head, "Sorry ." He winked at me and I went and sat at the Clarinet Section. Mr. Ollopa told us, "Today we are going to play I Belong to You, instruments up." I rolled my eyes, I had already learned all of this in gr.5. But I played it nonetheless.

After my morning classes I was requested to the office. Standing there was a beautiful girl, she looked like she was in the same grade as me. The secretary said, "Hello , this here is Miss. Annabeth Chase, she will be shadowing today and transferring tomorrow."

I nodded. Annabeth followed me, so now we have lunch.

As I walked into lunch I saw Percy surrounded in a huge group of fans. Annabeth raised her eyebrows, questioning me. "Oh that is Percy Jackson. He is mine lay off." Annabeth just snorted and rolled her eyes. She just rushed over to him and whispered, "Miss me Seaweed Brain." Percy than answered, "Always Wise Girl." I stood there shell shocked as she kissed him. My heart was dying.

I mumbled, "Shit." Well actually it was Skata. I had no idea how I knew that. Percy and Annabeth looked at me with wide eyes. I heard Annabeth mumble, "She is the one." Percy replied "Definitely." Percy came over and said, "I know you have Dyslexia and ADHD. But do you know your dad?" I shook my head. Annabeth then said, "Are you amazing at music, egotistic and do you like poetry?" I nodded. Annabeth rolled her eyes and said, "You. Need to come with us." Percy agreed and led me out the cafeteria. Percy then looked up and gasped, "Lord Apollo?" nodded. I was like what? , then sighed and said, "My name is Lord Apollo and you are my daughter."

-Line Break-

When I woke up I was lying on a cot. Lord Apollo was standing over me. I freaked and tried to run. Then I realized he was holding a glass of juice. I took it and sipped it cautiously, it tasted like warm popcorn I had with my mom on days when we were bored. I sighed over the memory, Apollo took my hand and I went to the Orientation.

-Line Break-

Oh now everything made sense. I was Carie Starna Daughter of Apollo. I also learned about Percabeth. I realized what they had been through. Especially Tar-Tar-Tartarus. *Shiver. I was disappointed, then I realized how many cute boys there were around camp. My father Apollo had given me a personal tour. He also gave me a beautiful bow and I also got arrows! He introduced me to my brothers. After this he left. I was disappointed, except my cabin told me how lucky I was to get a personal tour from Apollo. I thought that was something he did to everyone.

I saw Percy, I worked up enough courage to say, "Um who is your godly parent?" Percy said, "Perseus Jackson, Two Time Savior of Olympus, Survivor of Tartarus, Retriever of the Master Bolt, Retriever of the Golden Fleece, I held up the Sky, Defeater of Kronos, Son of Poseidon and Head Counselor of Cabin 3." I turned my head to Annabeth and she sighed, "Annabeth Chase, Two Time Savior of Olympus, Survivor of Tartarus, Retriever of the Master Bolt, Retriever of the Golden Fleece, I held up the Sky, Defeater of Kronos, Architect of Olympus, Daughter of Athena and Head Counselor of Cabin 6."

I was stunned and then I walked off thinking I had so much to accomplish. I turned to the Climbing Wall and tried my best not to fall into the lava. Mind you I nearly fell. Lucky for me my older brother Will saved me. I wiped my brow and turned to thank Will. He was gone. I then saw him kissing another boy. Oh well then. The other boy had olive skin and black eyes. I recognized him from the video as Nico DiAngelo. In my mind I was thinking, "AWWW, Solangelo!"

When I went back to the Climbing Wall, I saw Percy and Annabeth race to the top of the Hard Wall. Embarrassed I buckled myself to the Simple Wall and tried to get to the top. I had a sinking feeling in my chest as I realized how I would never have Percy wrap his arms around me to keep me warm.

Two years later at Camp, Percy finally proposed to Annabeth. At their wedding Jason proposed to Piper. I was sad but then I met Edward Risher. He was a Son of Hephaestus. He made my dreams come true. At my wedding, Percabeth had their first child, then announced the pregnancy of their second.

I am so happy to see the mini Percy's run around. Percy Jackson changed my life for the best.


	4. Ryan Mellen

Ryan Mellen POV

Hey. My name is Ryan Mellen. I am a completely normal person. Except that I am the best friend and hopefully soon to be boyfriend of the Head Architect of Olympus Architecture. She is Annabeth Jackson. Hopefully soon to be Annabeth Mellen. **(Ew. Yuck) **I work for her, I think that we are really close. I don't think the is married. She doesn't wear a ring. The only jewelry she even wears is this leather necklace with beads and three rings. The first ring is this college ring. I think it was her father's. The second one is also a college ring, I think it was her's. The third one is an aquamarine jewel with a net of white gold surrounding it. I don't know what it is.

One day at work Annabeth invited me to a dinner. Now I stood in front of the mirror fussing over my reflection. I admit I thought I looked striking in my crisp black suit. I hopped into my car and drove to the restaurant. I saw a pretty amazing sea green Ferrari. When I got closer I saw that on the hood was a gray owl with a trident. It looked pretty darn cool. I walked into the restaurant tousling my dark brown hair.

When I arrived at Annabeth's table I saw a man. He stood up to greet me, "Percy Jackson. Annabeth's husband." Wait what! Annabeth came into the room and said, "Seaweed Brain!" I put two and two together. Annabeth was married to the world famous olympic swimmer! Wow! I could never compete with that! Hang on, if he was an athlete, she might have married him for the money. Maybe I could do something. **(Oh no! We all know what will happen!) **

At the dinner I piped up, "Annabeth how long have-" "I met him when I was twelve. I started dating him ever since I was 16. He has never cheated on me. No I am not with him because of the money. He is infuriating when he pretends to be an idiot." I saw Percy gasp, "Annabeth! Why are saying such scandalous things!" I mentally face palmed as I saw Annabeth slap Percy across the head. "You are such a Kelp Head!" Percy just replied, "I would say ow, but I would be lying." Annabeth then slapped Percy across the face, "Ow! Not the face!" Annabeth let out a hearty laugh then said, "Let us get to business shall we. I need to go to the washroom. Please plan the building for me Ryan." I puffed out my chest.

A waitress named Kristie then started flirting with Percy. He seemed to not notice. When he realized what was happening he quickly pushed her off. He was looking annoyed. Annabeth walked in at the moment when Kristie was giving Percy her number. I expected Annabeth's eyes to overflow with tears. Instead she crossed the room and yanked Kristie away. She then slapped Percy across the head with a mocking glare. Than Annabeth grabbed Kristie and pinned her to the wall, "If you ever flirt with my husband ever again, I will make your love life go POOF! I know people who can and will help me with that so NEVER SAY ANYTHING TO PERCY EVER AGAIN!" After that little freak out festival Annabeth slapped Kristie and went to report her to the manager.

I was now really scared of Annabeth. I felt that if she ever glared daggers at me I would bow to down to her just in case. After all this I still thought I had a chance with her. I mean having a violent relationship isn't that good... Right? Anyway, I still needed a plan. I was not desperate enough to go straight for the kill. I had self-respect and I obviously had to try and keep my job!

Maybe I could spread a rumour, wait I would get fired! Maybe I could post pictures of Percy hanging out with other girls all over the internet! Since I didn't have a social media account I could post it anonymously. It can't be that hard! I mean I just need to make an account and just post pictures! I happen to have an amazing photoshop software on my computer. I just need to set it um and... WHAM! Fifteen photos ready to go!

I just posted a photo when I saw Annabeth come around. "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING! I HAVE KNOWN PERCY SINCE I WAS TWELVE! YOU ARE SUPPOSED TO BE MY FRIEND! YOU KNOW WHAT!? YOU ARE FIRED! I WILL RUIN YOUR LOVE LIFE LIKE I DID WITH KRISTIE!"

After that little freak out, Annabeth judo flipped me and sent Security in. I got knocked out and thrown onto the street, no one came to help me up. I just lay there hoping tomorrow would be better. Obviously it wasn't. I struggled to get up. I wondered how I would find a decent paying job after my status is probably ruined after this encounter. *sigh.

-LINE BREAK-

So here I am an year later. From the best job to the worst. I was a cashier at McDonalds! **(No offence!) **I then heard my boss scream, "Ryan! Get your lousy little ass over here!"

Well this is the end (I think it is the end...) of my tragic love story. It definitely took a turn for the worse when I met Percabeth!

But then I met a girl. Her name was Lindie Stadtlander. She told me, she had a crush on Percy back in High School. I then told her that I had my heart broken by Annabeth. We got along together rather well. We went to movies together and had fun. Soon enough we got married. I invited Annabeth. Her beaming smile told me that she had forgiven me. I was welcomed back into her company with open arms. Now I knew what true love really meant! With Lindie I was myself. I wasn't desperate, or trying to steal a girl. I was the best person I was.

I look back 20 years later and realize that I never should have tried to steal Annabeth. But if I hadn't I would never had met Lindie. So may the odds be ever in your favour! **(I do not own Hunger Games!)**

Author Note

Hi guys! I am now a Beta Reader, please submit some stories to me! I would love to have that! See you! Have a nice day!


	5. Corella Lue

Corella Lue POV

So I was walking to Goode High, I was worried. It was exactly one week before prom. I was honestly hoping that Weyne, my boyfriend, would already ask me out! I did not want to be that girl who was waiting for her own BOYFRIEND to ask her. Ugh, we have been dating for like three months! Shouldn't he be ready?! I already know that his best friend Percy Jackson surprised his girlfriend Annabeth Chase, of surprisingly three years, with a beautiful promposal! It wasn't fair!

When I finally managed to reach Goode, I was shocked! It was quiet, there was no one outside. Then I peered into a window, everyone was in class. While mentally facepalming I realized that today it was supposed to be changed to DST today! I sprinted to the front office quickly apologized to secretary and raced to class.

The teacher was Paul. In other words, Percy's stepfather. I ran into class, wagged his finger at me, "Uh uh uh. Why are you late?" I replied meekly, "Sorry sir, I uh, well I, kinda sorta maybe forgotten about the daylight saving time. So I well, I guess, I well I totally forgot about it, so I uh well, I didn't change my watch..." nods, and motions for me to sit down. As soon as I do, I hear snickering. Annabeth, who is also my best friend, nearly bursts into laughter.

As this happens a note lands on my desk:

Italics= Annabeth

Underlined= Corella

_Why do you have such a bad memory Corella?!_

Not all of us are born geniuses like you Annabeth!

_Shut up!_

It is true!

_Whatever._

As I tuck the note in my desk I find another one.

**Dear Corella,**

**Meet me at Lunch outside.**

**From, Who do you think?**

I was now really excited. I think it was from Weyne, but I can't be sure... I am really worried that he will ditch me, but I am really worried.

So at lunch I go outside. All I see is Weyne standing leaning on the wall as cool as ever. He has one hand behind his back holding something. I roll my eyes and go over to him. He goes down on one knee. He gets the flowers that were behind his back. My head is freaking out. Then he says in that wonderful velvety voice of his, "Corey, will you be my date to the prom. I know we have only been dating for three mon-" I cut him off with a kiss. He seems surprised at first than he deepens it.

After ten minutes of this I hear, "Ahem, Corella, cut the PDA!" I turn around and see Annabeth. Quickly I retort, "Well, you and Percy display a lot more PDA than Weyne and I!" Annabeth blushes a tomato red, she says in a flustered voice, "Well never mind that-" Percy comes up behind Annabeth and pulls her into a kiss. She pushes back quickly, "Seaweed Brain, I was just trying to prove a point to Corey, than you just ruin it!" Percy makes a baby seal face, "Sorry?" Annabeth facepalms and says, "Corey, you may want to know your REAL identity." "Say wha?"

Weyne facepalms and drags me to a bus that says Delphi's Strawberry Service, I walk in and I see a guy with a couple hundred eyes all over his body. I scream and I think I just blacked because of the shock. The last thing I see Weyne standing over me.

-Line-

When I wake up I see a symbol over my head. It is an owl. Wait, doesn't that mean I just got claimed by Athena! Yay! Annabeth comes over with a smirk, "Welcome Sissy!" I frown, does that mean I'm Annabeth's sister? Yay? I am so dead!

Annabeth drags me out of the bed and hauls me over to Weyne. "Since you are her boyfriend, I have stuff to do so she is all yours!" I am about to protest when Annabeth shoves me into Weyne's arms. Weyne slings me over his shoulder and he starts walking away.

I start banging his back, then he finally sets me down. He gives me a quick tour while introducing himself as, "Weyne, Son of Apollo, God of The Hottest Kids Alive!" I slap him across the face and I reply, "I would agree with you, but I doubt that it would lower your ego so, no." He grins at me then leads me around the camp.

After the "Standard Tour" Weyne takes me to the beach. It is beautiful! The waves were the perfect mixture of green and blue, they were just like Percy's eyes! Wait a minute... That must mean Percy is a Son of Poseidon. As soon as the thought crosses my mind, I see Annabeth and Percy shoot out of the water. Okay, well that just proved my theory! But doesn't Athena and Poseidon have this huge rivalry! Meh, I will just ask Annabeth later, she knows EVERYTHING!

Soon enough we have to go to the Mess Hall. Weyne had already explained that we need to sit at our cabin tables. I look over for Annabeth. She was sitting at the Poseidon table! My eyes widen and I am about to say something. Before I even get my sentence out Malcolm answers for me, "Annabeth can sit there because the two of them have been through waaaaayyy to much! They fell into, ah, Tar-tar-tartarus..."

After I heard that, I decided not to question any of the rules Percabeth broke.

Well that is how I learned how strong Percabeth still is. At Percabeth's wedding I sit next to Weyne. Yes, our couple have lasted for three years now. I think he is my one true love...

**Sorry, it is a bit too fluffy. If you don't like it, REVIEW IT ANYWAY! Or I will come after you, with a knife. I am serious when I say that... Oh and Disclaimer:**

**Thalia: I don't wanna do to the Disclaimer.**

**Me: Well to bad or I will make Jason fly you around!**

**Thalia: NO! No Heights! *shudder**

**Me: THEN DO THE FREAKING DISCLAIMER!**

**Thalia: Fine. TheEpiclyAmazingDaughterofZeus doesn't own PJO!**

**Me: Finally...**


	6. Author Note

**Hey Guys!**

**Merry Christmas! Thank you for all the support! Remember I accept ideas! I am a Beta Reader so if you want to I can help you with many stories!**

**Thank you,**

**Izzy**


	7. Colleen McLane

Coleen McLane POV

Hello. My name is Colleen McLane. I am a teacher here at Goode High School. My subject is Greek. Most of the people I teach are little idiots! Well, except for two. That is Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase. They are amazing at every aspect in Greek. As much as I hate to admit it, they are better than me. And I am a demigod daughter of Aphrodite. Which is the reason why monsters don't attack me. Aphrodite is normally not seen as a threat. I have a theory that Percy and Annabeth are demigods as well. Thanks to mom, I think that they are a couple but I am not sure.

One day in class we were doing a class game. I picked two contestants, one was a boy and one was a girl. The girl needed to name all the goddesses they could and state what they rule over. The boy did the same thing, but with gods. The class was a disaster until I came to the last pair. Percy and Annabeth.

Percy started listing, "Poseidon God of the Sea, and Earthquakes. Zeus God of the Sky. Hades God of the Underworld. Apollo God of the Sun, Music and Poetry. Hermes God of Messengers, Thieves, Travelers and er, other things. Dionysus God of Wine. Hephaestus God of the Forges. Ares God of War. Um ya."

Annabeth smirked and said, "Hera Goddess of Marriage. Athena Goddess of Wisdom. Aphrodite Goddess of Love and Beauty. Hestia, the hearth. Demeter, harvest. Artemis, Goddess of the Hunt. Persephone, Queen of the Underworld. Nemesis, Goddess of revenge. Nyx, Goddess of Night. Hemera, Goddess of Day. Gaea, the Earth Goddess. Nike, Goddess of Victory. Hebe, Goddess of Youth. Hecate, Patron of Magic. Iris, Goddess of Rainbows. I could go on, but I am boring everyone to Hades, so I will um stop."

The class was gawking at Annabeth, and Percy muttered, "Thats my Wise Girl." I smiled, "No offence Percy, but Annabeth definitely wins this round." Percy rolled his eyes and mumbled, "She always wins. Especially at Camp. There she goes on for two whole hours. Talk about a waste of time." I don't think anyone else heard that, but camp? Might mean Camp Half-Blood, but who knows?

The next day we were learning about Olympus. I haven't been there before. Only the greatest heroes have. I then heard Percy talking in Ancient Greek, "Hey Wise Girl, remember when we were up there? It is better now that you designed it." Annabeth blushed with pleasure and muttered back, "Shut up Seaweed Brain, someone can hear you!" Percy snorted then replied, "Not that they would know what we were saying!" Annabeth rolled her eyes and went back to her book.

Okay, they were demigods. I just needed to get them to confess. Well I have charmspeak, so why not? "Annabeth, Percy? Could I see you in the hall for awhile?" They looked warily at each other. Percy reached into his pocket and pulled out a pen. Annabeth reached into her pocket and kept her hand there.

I ushered them out of the classroom and said in Ancient Greek, "Are you guys demigods? I am a Daughter of Aphrodite. Colleen McLane." Annabeth's eyes lit up in recognition, "Oh hi. Remember me? Annabeth Chase, that girl you gave Greek lessons to when you were still at Camp?" Suddenly everything clicked,she was Annabeth. The girl I had tutored long ago. I had recieved a message from Chiron, telling me she had redesigned Olympus and fallen into Tartarus, but I pushed the message into the back of my mind. That was way too horrendous for me to imagine.

Percy, Percy, where have I heard that name? Oh right Perseus Jackson! Two time savior of Olympus along with Annabeth. Oh. Wow. I was shocked, Annabeth broke my silence my asking politely, "Uh , can we go back?" I was thrown back into the present and nodded.

The next day we were doing a lesson on Tartarus. I excused Percy and Annabeth, seeing as they probably didn't want to recount the memories. I told them to go pick up garbage, but since our school was spotless, they had freedom. Other people weren't happy, but I just glared and used charmspeak so they backed off. The pluses of being and Aphrodite girl. After I told them the myths of Tartarus the whole class was pale. Annabeth came in laughing while dragging Percy. Annabeth had written the lesson. She made it horrifying. But Annabeth told me that it wasn't even half of it! Well the mortals now know some things about Tartarus.

A year later I received the wedding invitation to Percabeth's wedding. My inner Aphrodite began squealing. As I walked into the new Camp Half-Blood, that Annabeth designed of course, I was shell shocked. Aphrodite certainly got to work! I was probably the only Aphrodite girl besides Piper, who hasn't broke anyones heart. As I walked to my seat. I saw people rushing about. It was so sweet. As Annabeth and Percy exchanged their vows. I was in tears. Luckily I wasn't the only one.

At Percy's 20th Birthday Party, Annabeth's gift to him was an led to Percy running around the Camp screaming, "I'M GONNA BE A DAD! YESSSSS!" I started jumping up and down with the rest of the Aphrodite. Even Aphrodite herself poofed over to congratulate the soon to be parents.

After nine months Luke Beckendorf Jackson was born, along with his twin, Silena Bianca Jackson. The names were chosen in memory of lost friends. Although I did notice Nico beaming at Silena's name. I hoped they were all in Elysium.

**Me: Hey Nico, do the Disclaimer!**

**Nico: No, I am to busy summoning dead guys!**

**Me: Then I will make Hades take away your powers! **

**Nico: You can't do that. You don't own Percy Jackson !**

**Me: Say that again?**

**Nico: *Rolls eyes. TheEpiclyAmazingDaughterofZeus doesn't own PJO!**

**Me: *sobs**


	8. Camila Stanfield

Camila Stanfield POV

I was a reporter. Today I was interviewing the cutest couple on earth! Percabeth! When my boss told me I was interviewing them I went into a moment of fangirling! Well I was just jumping around screaming and hyperventilating. When my boss gave me the address I ran out the door. He then appeared with a plane ticket and waved after me, "Don't you think you will need this to actually get to the place?!" Uh oops. I rushed back grabbed the ticket. Jumped into to cab that was waiting for me and we were off to the airport.

On the plane I was making the cameraman who was sitting next to me, very annoyed. I kept saying random stuff about Percabeth until he finally snapped, "Would you please just SHUT UP!?" I looked around. Everyone was staring at me. I didn't know I was THAT loud. Then I waved to the people, "Nothing to see here! Absolutely nothing!" They all rolled their eyes and put on headphones. The cameraman next to me shot me a dirty look and pulled on headphones. For the rest of the plane trip I just sat quietly.

When we got there I grabbed my suitcase and jumped into a cab. The cab driver pushed me out saying, "This is not your taxi! Go find your own!" I jumped out humiliated. Would this embarrassing day never end! The cameraman who sat next to me, now introduced himself as Greg. He told me not to say anything and just be quiet. He dragged me to a cab and pushed me in. He hopped in and we were off just like that.

When we got to the hotel I tripped over the front steps making me feel even worse. When I settled into the bed I turned on my side and fell asleep. I woke up the next morning excited. I got to interview PERCABETH today! Greg knocked on my door in ten minutes after I was ready. He pulled me down to the basement to grab breakfast. After that we went to the Olympic Pool and watched the race. Percy Jackson then won another 5 gold medals for US. Now that would be more than 20 gold medals for the 25 year old. I was amazed. I looked around and spotted Annabeth as beautiful as always. She looked pregnant! Oh my God! There are going to be mini Percy and Annabeth's running around! I was so excited!

After the race Percabeth came to my booth for the interview. I got to business, asking them about their life. Asking Annabeth about her company. She replied, "Yes it's going quite well. We are hiring in the US. So if you are interested, by all means go ahead and book an interview!" I also asked them about drama. At this Annabeth's nostrils flared and her eyes became a storm, she said, "If you guys aren't idiots realize that Percy is taken okay? And stop asking us out on dates!" I nodded adding my part. Then I asked them if they were planning on having children, at that Percy piped up and screamed, "Annabeth is pregnant! We are having a girl in five months!" Annabeth blushed and nodded her head!

I was freaking out and fangirling. I may have creeped Percabeth out. But they dealt with it expertly! When I was back into my hotel room I was leaping and jumping with joy. The next day I was required to interview the model Piper Mclean and her recent engagement announcement to the famous pilot, Jason Grace. I also needed to interview Percabeth yet again about Percy's success in swimming. I couldn't wait!

The next morning I set off to the studio. I asked Percy, "What do you feel when you are swimming? And what pushes you to do so well?" Percy's adorable answer was, "For the first question, I feel happy. I feel like I am home. I feel comfortable and I forget about the competition and the race. For the second, Annabeth. That is who I am thinking about. She is the one that keeps me going for whatever. She pushes me to always be my best and to never let anyone bring me down."

I contained my excitement rather well and made it through the interview without dying of excitement. Next I interviewed Piper. She is the daughter of Tristan Mclean and a beautiful mother. Her mother died. Such a tragic twist. Piper doesn't mention her mother's name, neither does Tristan. Piper was bullied in school. Can you believe it! She didn't use her fame as an advantage so that is really good.

She told me about her relationship with Jason. They met when they were 16. So they were just teens than. It is hard to imagine that once kids who were nothing were now world famous people. I asked Piper when her wedding would be. She mumbled, "I don't know... I pushed the responsibility into my friends hands. I do not have the patience to sit and plan a wedding." I laughed, Piper looked at me with an innocent face. That made the whole crew and her explode into laughter.

When the crazy week was over I was on the plane home. I didn't make a fool of myself and held my dignity. My boss was really proud of me, he said I had done an amazing job and that I should be really happy with myself. He didn't mention the part about me freaking out. But he did add in safety padding into my office. He also gave me a bunch of safety wear. I was now decked out in elbow pads, knee pads, and even a helmet.

Everyone in the office got a picture. This was probably the worst thing that happened to me. I shrugged it off though. I had managed to meet my idols. I hope they will never change.

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: Who wants to say the disclaimer!**

**Lou Ellen: SHE DOESN'T OWN US!**

**Me: Well I don't.**


End file.
